Maybe
by Phia03
Summary: Mikayla waits for Mitchie after she has gone on her date. Mitchie/Mikayla pairing.


**My first oneshot! Hope you like it.**

**Maybe**

Mikayla had been waiting for her friend to arrived from her date. It had been around three hours since she wished her good luck on her date then, close the door after her to start cursing and rant. It took a few minutes and a lot of more cursing to finally drag her feet up to her room, where she now laid on her bed with her arms tuck behind her head. She found rather interesting her ceiling but she still let out sighs of frustration now and then.

"You couldn't just let her get ready at her own house for the date. Nooo, you had to see her look hot in those tight jeans and her v-neck shirt with the vest that makes her prospects noticed, you enjoy torture. Damn, Mikayla you're stupid!"

She never took her stare away from the ceiling until she heard a nock on the door to find her mother standing at the frame of it. "Hey, Honey. Dinner has been ready for a while now" her mother said.

"S'okay. I'm not hungry." Mikayla said going back to staring up the ceiling, though, she felt her bed shift so she propped herself on her elbows to turn to look at her mother.

"Should I ask what's wrong?" her mother asked rather serious, which made Mikayla chuckle a little because seeing her mother serious was a rare thing.

"Not, really. It's just that…" she trailed off her sentence along with her eyes, not being quite sure of how to finish it.

"Oh, I know what's wrong." Her mother jumped in.

"You do?" A blush started to appear on Mikayla's cheeks.

"Yeah! You're worried about Mitchie's date." To that Mikayla let herself fall back again with a silent groan and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, mom. That's exactly it."

Mitchie doesn't know how her mother didn't catch on her sarcastic tone but, she did know that her mother could be a "talker" as she kept going on and on and on and…you get the drill!

"I remember when…and he took me…don't worry honey she's probably having a good time…" He mother was finally interrupted by yet another nock on the door.

"Hey." Mitchie said and by the sound of her voice Mikayla changed to a sitting position to look at her so waited friend.

Mikayla just sat there looking at her friend who was staring right back with a smile so, she instantly found her lips curling into one herself.

"How, was your date with Shane?" Mikayla's mom asked and Mikayla flinched at the sound of his name and was rather upset to find Mitchie looking at her mother and not her.

"It was good…" she trailed off looking down but looked back up again with a smile that showed her teeth and said: "It was nice." Mikayla smiled, Mitchie had lied terribly in front of her.

"See, Miki. What I told you? You were worried for nothing. Anyhow I'm going to let you girls talk." And they were left alone in the room.

Mikayla got up and closed her bedroom door and turned around to find Mitchie on her bed like she had been doing in the day. She walked to her bed and copied her position next to her.

"How did the date really went?" Mikayla asked turning her head to Mitchie, which Mitchie did the same and said in a tired tone: "Do I have to?"

"If you lie that bad in front of me, you might as well do it." Mikayla said grinning.

Mitchie led a light laugh and turn herself to face Mikayla completely.

"It was The. Worst. Date. Ever."

"What?" Mikayla said turning to face Mitchie also.

"You heard it."

"Yeah…but don't believe it." Mikayla was truly shocked that "Shane Mitchie never stops talking about" was Mitchie's worst date.

Mitchie laughed again and said: "Well believe it."

"Seriously?" Mikayla said laughing.

"Seriously. He never stops talking! He went on and on and on…like the energizer bunny." Mitchie kept going making Mikayla laugh harder.

"Oh and you're going to love this." Mitchie said sarcastically.

"What?" Mikayla was calming down.

"He ditched Haley." Mitchie said serious. That made Mikayla calm down completely.

"Wait. Which Hayley? Our Haley?" she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Yep." Mitchie answered with a "pop" on the p.

"He did not!" Mikayla was angry.

"I believe he said…let me quote… Paramore would be a decent band if the "girl" didn't scream a lot" Mitchie actually imitated his voice and made her friend giggle.

"Don't make me laugh this is serious!"

"Imagine me trying really hard not to punch him right then at the restaurant" Mitchie said with a loud groan.

"Aw, come here Mitch" Selena pulled her friend to a hug which she accepted easily. Mitchie's head was over Selena's shoulder and both girls had their arms wrapped around each other. Mikayla could feel Mitchie's breathing on her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of it.

"He kissed me." Mitchie said not letting go.

"How was it?" Mikayla managed to let out but held tighter onto her friend.

Mitchie let a long sigh that made her friend shiver and said: "He wasn't bad, he wasn't good. I guess I was in the mood because dinner."

"Yeah. That wasn't kind of a turn on, was it?" Mikayla let herself smile as she felt her friend giggle on her neck.

"No it wasn't. I'm telling you Miki; dating if getting harder. I mean why guys can't be like you."

"Like me?" Mikayla opened her eyes and frowned.

"Yeah. Why cant they get me like you do and hold me like this, make me feel safe. It's easy like with you." Mitchie whispered.

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one meant to hold you like this" Mikayla whispered back feeling her throat tight up.

They both stayed silent listening to each other breathe until Mitchie brushed her lips to Mikayla's neck and whispered: "Maybe?" Mikayla kissed Mitchie's head and said: "Yeah, maybe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
